The Drink
by wolfmusic218
Summary: Mike just wants a few minutes alone with Ginny. There's a lot that needs to be said between them. Trade!Fic ThatPromo!Fic Thanks to carolinagirl919 for the prompt and seemingly breaking my writer's block.


He'd chosen the bar for the atmosphere and the location. It wasn't exactly a dive bar, but it was dark and a little smokey. It wasn't some place they'd be found by the paparazzi. The patrons were mostly older, jaded (to put it nicely), and couldn't give two shits that a future Hall of Fame baseball player was in their midst. It wasn't the type of place he would bring her, normally, but he needed them to have some anonymity.

He just wanted a few minutes with her. Just the two of them.

Mike swirled the Scotch in his glass as he looked at the front door of the bar for the fourth time.

She was late.

Ginny Baker was never late for anything.

But, then again, this wasn't a normal thing. At least that's what he'd told her before he'd bailed from the Wild Card party. He didn't tell her why, didn't tell her anything, just asked her to meet him. And because she trusted him, she'd given him the once-over and said she would.

He knew what he was doing. Kinda. He tended to fly by the seat of his pants most times...and this was definitely one of them.

He'd told Blip; he'd had to. Blip was a smart guy, he'd known something was up the minute he'd come out of Al's office. They'd been friends a long time and Mike wanted to keep it that way. He knew asking Blip to keep it from Ginny had been a lot to ask. He wondered if Evelyn knew.

The outfielder had vigorously tried to talk him out of it when Mike had told him of the plan to get her alone, saying it wouldn't look right - just the two of them going off together - that the press would have a field day. Then Evelyn had taken a long look at him watching Ginny and patted Blip's arm, given Mike a "don't hurt her" look, and pulled her husband out of the way, Blip staring him down the whole way.

Oh yeah, she knew.

He'd milked the one drink at the party as he watched her dance and enjoy herself when it hit him like a fastball to his facemask. He couldn't believe he hadn't see it before. He'd been so wrapped up in the trade and all that went with it that he just hadn't seen it. The conversation with Blip and Cruz...he couldn't stop talking, even when he knew he should have. And the looks they'd given him and each other. Yeah, he was totally fucked.

He was falling in love with his rookie.

With that revelation, he knew what had to happen tonight. He'd already given himself one of his speeches. He'd told himself all the reasons why it had to be done.

They didn't make him feel any better.

He had to tell her, one on one, about his decision. Before his teammates found out. Before the media got a hold of the information. He had to say goodbye to her.

It was only fair.

And not just because he was going to be in Chicago next season.

He was thirteen years older than she was. Christ, she'd had _his posters_ on her wall as a kid.

She was just starting her career; he was coming up on the end of his.

She was already going through enough media scrutiny. Add in a romance...or whatever...with her former catcher? Yeah, wouldn't TMZ love the shit out of that?

He let out a long breath.

And she was the most phenomenal woman he'd ever met.

So yeah, tonight was "goodbye, good luck, I'll keep an eye on you Rookie, even from Chicago"...

It _was_ only fair, right? They were friends. They _are_...friends.

Mike pushed the ice in his glass around with his finger and let out another long sigh. He had no idea what the fuck they were.

The murmur of the dwindling crowd interrupted his musings and told him that Ginny Baker had made her entrance. He cut his eyes to her and couldn't help the smile. No one bothered her as she made her way over to him, but he noticed their eyes followed her, curious as to why _she_ was in a place like _this._

"Sorry I'm late." She slid onto the stool next to him and adjusted her dress.

Mike swallowed hard at the flash of leg then let himself smile, nodding in acknowledgment. "Wasn't sure I'd see you at all; I figured your throngs of adoring fans wouldn't let you get out of the party."

She pushed against his shoulder, her grin infectious. "You didn't have a problem sneaking out, old man."

"I got a lotta years of experience ditching those things. Well, maybe not a "we got the wild card" party, but other, less fun social engagements. Besides, _I'm_ not the first female major league baseball player and current media darling. Nobody cares who I'm wearing or who I brought with me."

Ginny gave a snort and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, stop it. These shoes are killing me."

"You look great. Beautiful, even." He gave her a wink and grinned as her eyes widened at the compliment. He signaled to the bartender for another drink, then looked at Ginny. "What are you drinking?"

She waved him off. "I'm good, thanks."

"Have a drink with me, Baker. Captain's orders."

She gave him a quick shrug. "A beer, I guess." She nodded at the bartender as he put her bottle and glass in front of her. "You wanna tell me why I'm here? Why I had to come all the way out here to have a drink with you when there was an open bar at the party?"

Her eyes were wary as she looked at him. Mike's stomach fell. She already knew...or at least had an inkling.

Mike brushed a hand over his beard. "Um...I need to talk to you about something."

She just stared at him. Her eyes followed his, reading him like she'd done right from the beginning. "You're leaving."

He heard her suck in a breath when he nodded.

"Where? When?"

"Chicago. End of the season, if not before. If everyone gets through waivers" He tried not to flinch as she gave a quick nod and practically slammed her glass on the bar.

"Why?'

"It's my time."

She spun on the seat, her eyes blazing. "Your time? What the hell does that mean? You're a Padre, Lawson, you'll always be a Padre."

"Ginny..."

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. When she opened them, he could see that she'd already distanced herself. "I kinda knew this was going to happen. I could see the signs. You've been moody and kind of an ass the last few days." She picked at the label on the beer bottle, her hands shaking a little, and tried to play it off like it was no big deal. "But it's _not_ your time. What does that even mean?"

He paused, collecting his thoughts. "It means that it's time for me to let the young guys have the team." He looked down at his glass and let the corner of his mouth twitch. "And the young ladies. Something I swear I never thought I'd say in my lifetime."

"Your teammates aren't going to want you to leave." Her voice was soft, but determined.

His eyebrows rose a touch. "What about you?"

She stared at him a long moment and Mike could tell she was choosing her words carefully. The tentative smile she'd held onto almost the whole conversation, slipped. "Yeah. Yeah, of course I don't want you to leave. You're my catcher. My captain."

Mike nodded, disappointment clutching his heart, but he knew this had to happen. "Your captain."

Ginny shook her head and reached out to touch his arm, but pulled back at the last second. "And my friend. I don't want to lose my friend." She gave a sniff. "Who knew I'd ever be able to call Mike Lawson my friend, huh?"

"Well, you did have all those fantasies about me when you were young." He paused. "Which doesn't sound creepy _at all_."

She let out a loud, watery laugh. "Nope, not at all." She finally gave in and brushed her hand over his arm, lingering longer than necessary. "I gotta go."

Mike covered her hand, stopping her. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, rookie. We'll still talk. I'll pick your brain about hitters. You'll still try to convince me to shave this masterpiece."

"Right. Whenever we're in Chicago...or you're in San Diego. I know how this works."

Mike wasn't sure which was worse, how he felt right now or how she looked at him. He was pretty sure it was a toss-up. And another reason why he never did this. Why he was so bad at this. He could give the greatest pep talks in the world, but he couldn't let go of the people that mattered. Even when he knew it was what was best for both of them.

Even when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"That's not how it's going to work with us." He gave her hand a little squeeze.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course, I know."

He didn't believe her.

She bounced on her toes, giving a quick swipe at her eyes. "I really have to go. OK?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you at practice."

Ginny smiled, but it didn't show in her eyes. "Yep."

She turned and fairly bolted for the door, making the remaining people in the bar stare after her and then turn to look at him accusingly.

He didn't care about them. He couldn't leave it like this. He just couldn't. He knew he should, but damn it...

He caught her just as she was about to get into the taxi. "Ginny...wait."

She turned to look at him, her eyes glistening...waiting.

He had no idea what to say to make things better, so he just looked at her. God...he could look at her all day.

She must have seen something in his eyes. The next thing he knew, she was in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed to his from chest to knees.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, her breath warm on his face.

Mike's heart thumped hard in his chest when she brushed her nose against his. And then stopped completely when she shifted, touching her lips so softly to his that he wasn't sure it actually happened.

So he opened his eyes.

She was still there. She was still in his arms.

And he wanted absolutely nothing else in the world than to kiss her again.


End file.
